Sword of the Satsujiken
by Zen-Place
Summary: All Good needs Evil. Ying and Yang. So how will Kenichi's life change with the swordsman who doesn't even know what he is? AU (I don't have any rights to the original story)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Kōryō High School first day.

With the sun shining down and the energy of students flaring a small boy with brown hair walked into the courtyard holding an application "I will get stronger" he smiled reading the title for Karate Club.

Shirahama Kenichi, a newly admitted first year student made his way down the stands looking for the karate club when someone patted his back "Morning Ken" a boy said looking over his shoulder "Karate? You're actually going for Martial Arts?" he notices the application in his hand.

Kenichi turned to face a black haired boy with dark nearly black eyes and a rectangular face who also had a long pole-like object on his back "Of course Yamato! I want to get stronger and to do that I have to go into Karate!" Kenichi decided telling his only friend since the second year of middle school.

Sighing Yamato scratched his neck "Why not Kendo then or even better you can just come to my place I already said I can teach you weapon style martial arts" feeling the Shinai on his back Yamato reminded him.

Kenichi shook his head "I want to learn how to be strong with my own two hands!" his usual reaction to Yamato's offer.

"Yeah, Yeah, don't die on me I heard the martial arts clubs around here aren't normal due to some delinquent group" his eyes darkened thinking back on it.

He nodded "Thanks Yamato I hope you do well at the Kendo Club" waving Kenichi went down to deliver his application.

Turning the boy went to the stand for the Kendo club and handed them an application "Yamamoto Yamato you're that Yamamoto? The one that won all those tournaments?" the senpai reading his application asked.

"I only won a few of them and that was when I got lucky" Yamato admitted.

"Not bad meet at try-outs" he said filing the sheet away and Yamato walked into the school.

Passing by a stage he saw a blond guy smiling to the drama club, he heard screams coming from the gym where the Judo club was showing off, he noticed a fair amount of delinquent types all around the school and what really annoyed him was the alien cockroach that was following him "Get loss Nijima!" Pulling the Shinai from his back the tip found itself a millimeter from the extraterrestrials forehead.

"Whoa there Yamato-kun" seeing his eyes of killing intent the alien fled teleporting back to his ship.

Tying the Shinai back into its wrap Yamato wondered how Kenichi was doing.


	2. Chapter 2 Transfer Student

Month later:

With the sun shining down once again Kenichi was hurriedly running up the road "I'm going to be late at this rate!" he yelled as he passed another girl who had braided hair and glasses "Excuse me" he said passing her. Or at least he thought he passed her when suddenly he ended up on the floor.

Wondering what felt wrong the girl looked back "Ah! I'm sorry my body reacted on its own!" she yelled in distress.

Getting up Kenichi scrambled to collect his books that dropped out of his bag "Let me help you!" getting down she grabbed the books.

"Ah thank you… wait why did you suddenly attack me! Did you want to kill me?" he recalled the event that happened faster than a flash of light.

"Sorry" shyly speaking the blond girl pressed her fingers together "But if somebody suddenly appeared behind you, it's normal to throw them right?" she asked innocently.

There's something wrong with this girl. Even Yamato won't do something like that. Kenichi thought looking at the clock "It's already this late! Oh no I have to go you better get going too!" he ran down the street as fast as he could.

Knocking herself in the head she thought of her old habit and noticed there was still a book on the street.

* * *

><p>Sitting in class Yamato yawned "Looks like Ken's late" he looked at the clock as the teacher came in.<p>

Behind him a blond girl with braids and glasses covering up a pair of pure blue eyes. Yamato tilted his head "Feathers?" just from her walking into the room he suddenly got the feeling of a swift bird soaring through the sky.

"Alright we have a new transfer student today" the teacher started when Kenichi opened the door.

"Morning" he called in and an eraser was thrown at him "You're late again! Go stand outside for punishment!" the teacher ordered and Kenichi saluted and turned but his eyes fell on the girl and widened wondering about something.

"I haven't finished introductions yet she's the new transfer student Furinji Miu" The teacher went back to introductions and saw Kenichi still standing "Shirahama! Why are you still here!" he yelled throwing a bucket.

As she continued introductions Yamato tilted his head. Furinji? Where did he hear that name before? Maybe one of his grandfather's drunken rampages? Yamato couldn't put his finger on it and the girl sat down close to the middle of the classroom and watching her he also had a strange feeling about her glasses "Are those zero-correctives?" that didn't make much sense.

The school day went by pretty normally from there and then after school Kenichi got up from his seat "Karate again?" Yamato asked him.

"Yep if I'm late they're going to kill me" he said going into the hallway.

Moving next to him Yamato thought about it "Hey what do you think of Furingi-san?" he asked.

"What? She's totally an assassin when I ran passed her this morning she smashed me into the ground and even though I ran ahead of her she still got here first" Kenichi explained his Karate gear swinging over his shoulder.

So she does Martial Arts or something? Yamato thought and looked at the time "Anyway I got Kendo see you after school"

Going down another path he felt a sinister presences that sent chills down his spine.

"Hey 'Weak Legs' stop right there!" the notorious goblin grinned "Tell me about that new transfer student" he commanded going up to Kenichi.

"It's a girl with glasses"

"What the heck? Your class won't change that much on the scale then" checking his information on an electronic notebook he turned.

"Hey Nijima can you stop calling me 'weak legs'?" Kenichi asked him.

"What did you say?" Hitting Kenichi onto the floor his reptilian tongue shot out "Shut up! Weak legs! How dare you talk back" taking out his handheld Nijima typed a bit "Listen carefully this is the report of all the freshman this is your data!" he yelled "Grades: Low, Sports: Low, Looks: Average, Body size: Low, Fighting: Low, Potential: Low"

Kenichi got up "But aren't you really weak too!" he got kicked again.

"Shut up I have the potential to be strong!" he declared imagining sucking up to the strong making them his allies.

A hand came on his shoulder "Not like you use that potential" the boy said holding him.

"Ah! Yamamoto-sama! Why are you here?" Nijima tried to use polite language.

"You want to pick on Ken you can take a Shinai to the gut" he smiled untying his bamboo sword.

"Ah I didn't mean that look we're just having a casual talk as friends!" turning "Right Kenichi!" without waiting for a reply he ran away.

Helping him up Kenichi looked down "Thanks Yamato" he said bowing.

"Don't let guys like him get to you" he advised "The potential of a human stems from how stubborn he is that's how my grandfather put it" looking down at Kenichi he noticed multiple bruises around his body "Are you sure you want to be in karate?" Yamato was always fine with teaching Kenichi kendo.

Nodding Kenichi raised his hand "Just wait and see I'll become strong!" his determination lit he ran down the hall.

"Should I skip practice and watch or go to practice and get bored?" wondering Yamato decided if Kenichi said so he should leave him alone but it didn't sit well with him.

Getting to the club Yamato changed clothes and took out his Shinai "I know it's regulations but this is way too long for me" he complained swinging it around.

"Hey Yamato get out here and help the other freshman warm up" one of the senpai's called.

"Alright" calling he rested the Shinai on his shoulders and went out.

Going through warm up exercises and basic conditioning Yamato began training with some of the upperclassmen in a match "Go Yamato beat the senpais up!" his classmates cheered.

"Shouldn't you be cheering for your senpai!" his opponent yelled staring at Yamato and took his stance.

Like usual Yamato crouched down and raised his arm over his head. The match was over almost too quickly "Alright clean up and go home" and like that practice was done.

Tying up his Shinai Yamato looked at the clock "I wonder how Ken's doing" looking around he ran over to the Karate club.

Being his dangerously hard in the face Kenichi was left on the floor "Make sure you clean up!" the senpai yelled leaving him alone.

Groaning the injured Kenichi stared at the ceiling "I've had enough! I'm going to quit this club!" he yelled and thought about Nijima and Yamato before going over to get a bucket and mop.

"What happened to quitting?" Joking Yamato took one of the brooms

"Yamato! Why are you here?" Kenichi asked surprised.

"I was wondering how you were doing… have they even been teaching you Karate in this club?" staring at the bruises around the exposed parts of his body Yamato recalled all the knowledge about Karate he learned the last month from books and other karate users.

"Not for first years" he looked down while Yamato balanced the mop on his palm.

"Weird in Kendo we teach the beginners at least the bare basics" Watching him mop up Yamato also noticed no one else was left to help. The Karate club here wasn't really known to be good but this is too much. Yamato gripped the mop "Hey Ken-"

"I'll learn and I'll get stronger" his eyes glowed "Until then I will bear it"

I guess I shouldn't ask if I should just beat the crap out of them. Yamato looked away and slowly they finished cleaning.


	3. Chapter 3 Return of the Master

Walking home Yamato waved to Kenichi and got home "I'm back" he called walking inside.

"Welcome back" his mother replied smiling.

"What's for dinner?" coming inside he sniffed the air "Seafood again?"

She nodded and pointed up "Right, your grandfather's waiting upstairs" Yamato's eyes widened.

"That guy is here? Didn't he say he'll be gone for another year?" he asked surprised.

"Well now he's upstairs in his room and wants to see you" smiling to her son she added "Finish your talk before dinner"

Putting his stuff in his room Yamato stood in front of the doors where his grandfather was. Both him and Yamato's father would always disappear regularly. Apparently they already explained things to his mom so she was never worried and they've been regularly sending back income but Yamato always wondered what they did for a living.

Grabbing the door knob Yamato was incredibly hesitant since the last time he saw his grandfather they got into a fight about his training but it didn't matter so he walked in.

A harsh blast of wind escaped through the door opening and was replaced by a heavy gravitational field surrounding the elderly man in the back

"How was school?" he asked as Yamato sat down sitting.

"Like always" Yamato replied to the elderly man. With a long beard and hair he still maintained a strong trained body worthy of a martial arts master. Yamato wasn't ever sure why but he always felt some kind of pressure around him but he still felt extremely calm and at ease when in the same room.

He smiled putting down the tea cup "That's good to hear but I have been wondering why did you go to Kōryō?" sitting down Yamato sighed. This guy travels to much to stay updated in anything.

"My friend goes there" It felt safe to say.

"I see" the old man stared at Yamato "I'm glad you're keeping up with the training even with only your mother around to watch you" he said already seeing that Yamato kept up with the training menu he created years ago.

Yamato took a deep breath "Of course I would" his grandfather just laughed.

"It's good to see you haven't lost any of your dedication" nodding he gave a serious aura "Something happened recently Yamato which is why I came back"

"I already guessed that much did something happen at work?" he didn't even know what his grandfather did so it was hard to really understand.

"Yes something is going to be happening soon something I didn't think would ever happen again in my lifetime" he looked over at Yamato "To survive you're going to need to get stronger, I may have pushed you too hard when you were younger because there was the chance that I won't be around when it comes"

What was he talking about? Yamato couldn't understand "Yamato do you want to get stronger?" a simple question.

The image of the brown haired Japanese boy shot through Yamato's head "I do"

The grandfather smiled "Alright the training you've been doing for three years was to prepare your body but you still haven't reached the level I would like" His eyes glowed with his grin "I hope your determination is up to the challenge" Yamato gulped shrinking back wondering why he said that.

Hearing the bell for dinner Yamato found a way out "Alright we'll start tomorrow, stay sharp and remember" his eyes sharpened "The moon can never shed it's tears"

"Or have it be left without stars I know" their usual phrase. With that Yamato went back downstairs and ate.


	4. Chapter 4 Will you be my friend?

The next day Kenichi was late again and had to wait outside "Stop reading books all the time" guessing the reason Yamato could only sigh.

At lunch Kenichi and Yamato were sitting under a tree in the courtyard eating lunch "How does she keep getting here before me?" Kenichi was muttering to himself.

"Furingi-san?"

Kenichi nodded "Listen I definitely passed her on the way here but she keeps getting here before I do" he describes.

"Shortcut" Yamato suggested finishing a rice ball

"But through where?" he rattled his head "Nevermind I have more things to worry about!" he got up "I haven't made a single new friend since getting into high school! It's been a month already at this rate it'll be the same as back in middle school" sighing Yamato patted his back.

"Don't worry about it besides I count as a friend don't I?"

"Yeah but you only became friends with me because you helped me against bullies" dropping Kenichi felt a loss of energy "The book said to take initiative and introduce yourself and then ask about hobbies" eating his bread he leaned back on the chair.

"Let's see for you I guess reading and writing work" thinking about it Yamato listed the obvious ones.

"And for you it would be Kendo and Origami" Kenichi remembered the time Yamato invited him to make a bunch of ninja stars and then he went out and practiced hitting nuts off a fence.

"What else did that book say?" Kenichi reached into his bag and stopped. Moving his hand around the bag he panicked "Where is it!" Pouring out the contents of the bag he scrambled on the floor looking for it.

"I somehow feel like a bad guy" if this situation was seen from a third party he didn't imagine it looking well.

"Yamato it's gone! The first volume of how to make friends!" Kenichi yelled.

"Excuse me, is it this book?" a voice suddenly appeared.

Where did that come from? Yamato stiffened not feeling the person's presence and jumped forward rolling purely out of instinct. Right, Left, no it didn't come from the second dimension he looked up and saw Furingi-san sitting on the branch.

When did she get there? He thought eyes widening a Shinai ready to be drawn in his hand.

"This is a book that teaches you how to make friends I just transfered so I don't have many friends either" Kenichi was still staying flat looking around for the voice.

"If you don't mind can I become your friend?" watching Kenichi panic Yamato calmed down and pointed up.

Confused he looked up and a foot fell on his face. The girl jumped off and landed next to Yamato. Feathers? He didn't know why but it was like he was watching feathers float to the ground.

"Excuse me, have I ever made you mad before?" Kenichi asked his face turning red of pain.

"Sorry! The skirts here are too short" hitting herself she muttered something about being a klutz "The same thing happened at my last school for some reason I can't ever act like everyone else"

This girl isn't normal. The pair thought.

Shyly she looked at them "Actually if it's alright with you…" she nervously played with her fingers "Can I be your friend?" she asked.

Lightning struck Kenichi. This girl even if she isn't normal is kind of pretty. Leaning on a tree sweating like mad he stuttered "Sure I have a big heart after all" Yamato dropped his head and put his Shinai back against the bench. I still need training if I panic for this.

Sitting down with Furingi right of Kenichi and Yamato sat down on the other side like he usually does "My name is Furingi Miu just call me Miu" she radiated a shining smile.

"I'm Shirahama Kenichi call me Kenichi" he bowed taking the book back from her hand.

Elbowing him, Yamato spoke up "Good to meet you I'm Yamamoto Yamato call me whatever" she nodded and Yamato noticed Kenichi holding the how to make friends book tightly.

"By the way does this school have a gymnastics club?" she asks

"Yeah I think they won a few competitions" Kenichi replies

"Really that's great!" she laughs

I feel like I'm intruding. Yamato finished his juice box thinking about how close these to feel even though they just met.

"You know Gymnastics?"

"Yeah I wanted to get into a more feminine sport" she explained "What club are you in Kenichi?"

He got up and punched "Karate club!" proudly saying that for a few seconds he fell against a tree "That probably looked ridiculous" Miu tried to comfort him "It's okay I only joined to not get picked on"

After calming down they sat down together "Karate…" Miu smiled "Do you want to learn Martial Arts?" she asked. They both stared at her a strange light was coming out from her eyes.


End file.
